


Made for love

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "You and I are made for loveAnd we need toLeave from hereInvitation from the seaOh what I mean;It's you"Made for love - Concorde.





	Made for love

La puesta de sol cayó de la forma más suave, Jiyong pateó la arena conforme comenzaba a alejarse de la orilla del mar, formó su nombre con una varita de madera y espero a que una ola lo borrara, un momento después miro la espuma tocar sus pies y borrar su nombre. Lanzó la varita y continúo caminando hacia la salida de la playa, había pasado varias horas tumbado en la arena, esperando porque diera la hora de que su familia regresara de la excursión. Era la primera vez que Jiyong y su familia no iban de vacaciones a Japón, esta vez se habían conformado con la casa de playa en Jeju, una que sus tíos acababan de construir y era inmensa. Naturalmente, el pelinegro se molestó demasiado con el cambio de planes, puesto que ya tenía organizadas sus tardes y noches por la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y Osaka, pero todo eso se fue abajo con la decisión de sus padres. Jiyong tenía 19, casi 20 en un mes, así que irse solo no estaba en su mente, sus padres aun lo trataban como un niño, y su hermana acababa de dejar la casa, así que ahora lo cuidaban el doble.

Se sentó en la barra de algún local y pidió un jugo de mango, sacó su teléfono y reviso sus redes sociales, vio como Youngbae disfrutaba del inicio del verano en Seúl junto a Hyorin, Daesung se hundía en estudios por las asignaturas que aún no le dejaban ir libre a la universidad y Seunghyun, quien andaba por Los Ángeles junto a su hermana y su familia. Y allí estaba Jiyong, quien tomaba una foto a su jugo y la publicaba sin ninguna descripción, muchos likes aparecieron rápidamente, el pelinegro era popular en la escuela, y ahora que iría a la universidad, mucho más. Suspiro aburrido y llamó a Daesung, quien era posible fuese el menos ocupado — **¿Daeee?** —musito molestándolo.

— ** _Jiyong, estoy estudiando._**

— **Toma un descanso, estoy aburrido.**

— ** _Acabo de tomar un descanso de dos horas, pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué hay por Jeju?_**

Jiyong se rió, Daesung se podía distraer fácilmente — **nada, todos se fueron a una excursión por no sé qué montaña, pero les dije que me sentía mareado.**

— ** _Debiste ir, no vas a encontrar diversión si solo estas de negativo y no queriendo salir._**

— **La diversión estaba en Japón...**  —musito en su japonés medio fluido.

— ** _Eso es verdad. Pero no conoces Jeju, puedes descubrir mil cosas nuevas_**  —le respondió Daesung en un japonés casi perfecto.

— **Eso sonó como un comercial que vi hace un momento... casi que prefiero haberme quedado en Seúl**  —suspiro más exageradamente, haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera.

Kang Daesung, el hombre que siempre lleva una sonrisa en su rostro, debía estar deseando tomar un vuelo hasta Jeju para obligarlo a hacer algo nuevo en la isla — ** _¿y esta noche? ¿saldrán?_**

— **Creo que mi hermana quería ir a un bar, pero no sé si los demás podamos pasar, aquí no es como en Japón sabes**  —continuó en el mismo japonés que su amigo ya usaba tan naturalmente—  **¿y porque seguimos hablando en japonés?**  —termino en coreano.

— ** _Porque necesitas practicar si piensas vivir allá, no puedes andar por la vida diciendo que quieres frutas y recibir ostras a cambio_** —el mayor rodó los ojos, aquel incidente solo había pasado una vez y Daesung jamás lo dejaría descansar.

— **Eres muy astuto.**

— ** _Ojalá puedan salir en la noche, a ver si te diviertes un poco. Mientras déjame estudiar o tendrán que ir sin mí a la universidad_**  —Jiyong le deseo suerte y continuó mirando su Instagram, donde parecía no haber nada interesante más que diez publicaciones idénticas de Seunghyun, todas de un caballo y su rostro... extraño. Suspiro al mirar sus mails de la Universidad de Seúl, si bien no le molestaba asistir allí, ya que el plan era bueno y tener a sus amigos mejor, pero estudiar en Japón todavía parecía ser la mejor opción, por lo que tenía planeado hacer todo lo posible por irse luego de un semestre o quizá un año, él solo quería estar en Tokio, sin más.

Dejo sin terminar su jugo y pagó, comenzó a caminar por toda la orilla de la acera, en cuanto miró la colina hacia abajo sintió pesadez, seguramente su familia ya había llegado y estarían hablando sobre lo mucho que se perdió en la excursión y sus padres lo regañarían por estar decaído. Abrió la puerta y miro a uno de sus primos en el sofá enorme del salón, se tumbó junto a él y le medio sonrió — **¿iras así?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Al bar, ¿iras así vestido?**  —se preguntó juzgando su short y su camiseta blanca.

**—¿A qué bar? Acabo de llegar**  —escuchó pasos por las escaleras y miro a su hermana muy maquillada y con un vestido corto — **¿van a salir?**

— **Vamos. Encontramos un bar excelente donde podrán pasar, ve a cambiarte**  —miro a ambos con confusión, pero al final lo apresuraron, haciéndolo vestirse rápidamente.

Jiyong tenía una serie de outfits para sus noches en Tokio, no para Jeju, pero supuso que ya daba igual, así que optó por su camisa rosa con detalles grises al frente y su pantalón negro ajustado, un look que lo hacía lucir mayor siempre que salía de noche. Dobló sus mangas y dejó que sus tatuajes de los brazos resaltaran, solo dejo un par de aros simples como pendientes, despeino su cabello y lo ajusto solo un poco, esperando que su apariencia no fuese tan casual.

La entrada al bar no les costó, lo difícil fue encontrar una mesa estando dentro, sin embargo, sus primas tenían este atractivo que los hizo ser invitados a una de las zonas cercanas al espacio del DJ, Jiyong por un momento sintió que era una zona VIP. Su hermana y sus primos se divertían bailando al ritmo de la música y uno que otro con una bebida en la mano, los que eran legales, claro. El pelinegro aceptó otro jugo de mango y continúo moviéndose al ritmo de la música que cada vez se volvía más animada, sintió la presencia de uno de sus primos mayores, Taehee  **—¿quieres conseguir algo esta noche Jiyong-ah?**

— **No realmente**  —admitió medio desinteresado.

Allí había otro punto. Jiyong no era el tipo que conseguía parejas por doquier, al contrario, era muy difícil que el pelinegro aceptara una invitación a salir o invitara a alguien, sus amigos se burlaban diciendo que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, mientras todos en la escuela lo miraban como un chico popular. Pero la verdad era que ya no era virgen y tampoco tan popular, simplemente le gustaba ir lento con las personas que le gustaban, algo que pudiese tener una estabilidad, no solo relaciones de unos pocos meses o semanas, odiaba esas cosas.

Miro que un grupo de personas se acercaban a su mesa, donde las cosas se ponían más animadas, como una pequeña fiesta, él solo giro la vista y no se interesó, se recargo en la esquina del balcón y miro al DJ, mantuvo la vista cuando este parecía jalar a alguien que estaba cerca, continúo mirando y vio a un pelinegro pararse a lado del DJ. El chico que se acercó llevaba una camisa negra, con dos botones desabrochados y un pantalón blanco que resaltaba por las luces, y por el gran cuerpo que tenía claro. Jiyong se olvidó de los demás y se quedó mirando como el DJ parecía instruir al tipo del pantalón ajustado, ambos saltaban al ritmo de la música, pronto el chico nuevo se colocó al frente y parecía estar al control de todo, Jiyong sabía poco del trabajo de un DJ, pero supuso que si la gente seguía animada quería decir que lo hacía bien. La música cambio y el ritmo también, pero la pista continúo en movimiento, escucho a personas detrás de él decir que amaban esa canción, y vio bajar a la mayoría a la pista, él se negó y continúo apreciando el esfuerzo que hacia el otro pelinegro. Pronto la pista se llenó y él saltaba animando a todos, el anterior DJ se acercó sonriendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda, el otro debía estar empezando.

Un rato después, Jiyong se sintió extraño por llevar tanto tiempo interesado en el DJ y su amigo, así que se giró y trató de incorporarse al grupo que estaba en su mesa, lo presentaron varias veces y sintió la mirada interesada de un par de chicas, ambas muy guapas, pero por desgracia para ellas, Jiyong era gay. Sin embargo, eso último nadie lo sabía, así que fingió cierto interés, y cuando su primo le susurro que cual prefería, él dijo que la de vestido azul, solo por disimular. Esa era una de las razones más obvias de Jiyong con la idea de irse a Japón, ya que allí la homosexualidad era un poco más dejada de lado, puesto que la cultura era muy abierta respecto a la sexualidad. Y además de que tenía una especie de atracción por el idioma, algo muy raro y algo que nadie sabía.

Otras personas se unieron al grupo y entre ellas Jiyong pudo ver al chico que estaba de DJ, junto con el pelinegro de pantalón blanco, el cual fue capaz de apreciar mejor de cerca. Se presentaron y dijeron sus nombres, pero siendo sincero, Jiyong tuvo poco interés, así que se enfocó en seguir bebiendo jugo de mango y tonteando con sus amigos por mensajes de kakao, les contó de cómo iba la noche, y los otros se rieron un rato. Mientras les decía que ya guardaría su móvil sintió una mirada muy fija, o que le estaban dando mucha atención, envió el mensaje y miro alrededor, mirando de reojo como la atención venía de los recién llegados, los ignoro y termino con su vaso de jugo, le susurro a su primo que iría al baño y desapareció de allí.

Al llegar al servicio solo se lanzó un poco de agua en la cara, tan solo para despertar un poco, miro que pasaban de las doce de la noche, se preguntó que pretexto les había dado su hermana a sus padres para tener a todos fuera. Suspiro y guardó el teléfono de nuevo, peinó su cabello y salió de allí, dudo un momento al ver la salida del bar, al final prefirió un poco de aire, además nadie lo extrañaría. Estando fuera pudo sentir el golpe de humo de tabaco de todos los que estaban fuera fumando, el olor lo volvió un poco ansioso, y mirar como los demás fumaban lo altero más. Podía ser menor de edad, aún, pero el tabaco era algo que ya había probado, siempre le había dado tentación, no por lo prohibido, sino por el porque la gente lo hacía, y cuando Seunghyun, siendo mayor, comenzó a fumar, el castaño lo invitó a su departamento y le dio a probar. Seunghyun, siendo un adulto casi, le dijo que sería cosa de una vez, y le hizo prometer que no lo probaría de nuevo hasta que fuese mayor de edad, el menor lo prometió. Así que, en ese momento, se conformó con solo respirar ese olor.

Se recargó en la esquina, alejándose un poco de las personas y miro al cielo, como pensó, solo necesitaba un poco de aire — **disculpa**  —escuchó detrás, se giró medio asustado y miro al pelinegro de la camisa negra, el que estaba con el DJ—  **¿eres el hermano de Dami?**

— **Amm... si**  —dijo confundido por la pregunta—  **¿pasa algo?**

— **Es solo que una amiga es muy tímida y me pidió que te preguntara por tu numero**  —Jiyong casi rueda los ojos, esa línea él mismo la había usado, aguanto la risa por un momento. Luego intentó entender que el chico estaba interesado en él, lo que siendo honesto, lo puso un poco nervioso.

Mirándolo de cerca, el pelinegro era muy guapo, y su sonrisa era linda, por sus acciones Jiyong entendió que él también estaba nervioso, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por averiguar el verdadero fin del otro — **perdón, pero ¿cuál es tu amiga?**

Los ojos del otro dejaron de mirarlo — **la de vestido rosa**  —Jiyong no sabía si eso era verdad o no, la verdad no presto atención, sin embargo, las expresiones del otro eran extrañas.

— **Sinceramente no recuerdo, pero me preguntó si mi número terminara en buenas manos cuando te lo de**  —dijo medio sonriendo.

— **Supongo que podría perderse en el camino...**

Jiyong extendió su mano, dándole a entender que se lo daría, el otro le entregó su móvil con los números listos para ser marcados, Jiyong los marcó e hizo una llamada, provocando que su propio móvil comenzara a sonar. Entregó el otro al chico y sacó el suyo — **confirmado, solo esperemos que mi número no llegue muy lejos.**

— **Lee Seunghyun.**

— **¿Perdón?**

— **Puedes agregarme así, me llamo Lee Seunghyun.**

Jiyong correspondió esa linda sonrisa y asintió — **Kwon Jiyong**  —respondió inclinando un poco su cabeza.

...

Tres días después, Jiyong se negó de nuevo a ir a visitar otro lugar turístico, sus padres no insistieron más y lo dejaron en la casa. El pelinegro bajó cuando todos se fueron y se preparó un cereal, encendió su tablet y llamó a Youngbae por facetime, su mejor amigo respondió luego de varios tonos — **dime que no interrumpí algo sucio** —musito antes de dar una cucharada a su plato.

— ** _Mi ducha._**

**—¿Solo?**

— ** _Para ser un virgen tienes muchos pensamientos interesantes_**  —el mismo se río de su comentario, ya que sabía que Jiyong no era virgen y que lo hacía por joder—  ** _¿Qué ha pasado esta semana en tu calvario?_**

— **Número uno, jódete. Número dos, vi a un chico muy lindo que creí que estaba tratando de conseguir mi número.**

**_—¿Creíste?_ **

— **Sí, uso la típica línea de que era para alguien más, pero han pasado tres días y comienzo a creer que si era para alguien más**  —Youngbae balbuceó "¿Por qué?" torpemente, puesto que estaba mordiendo un sándwich, pero el menor lo entendió—  **porque solo una chica me envió un mensaje, pero no lo respondí, así que creo que no estaba intentando algo conmigo.**

**_—¿Y te gusto?_ **

Jiyong lo pensó solo un momento — **sí, era lindo y tenía un muy buen cuerpo.**

— ** _Deja de fijarte solo en el físico, pervertido._**

— **Tenía un hermoso trasero, redondo y bien relleno, donde mis manos debían caber a la perfección...**  —continuó para molestar al otro—  **ya, siendo serio, si me gusto un poco. Incluso intercambiamos nombres y anoté su número.**

— ** _Llámalo._**

— **Estás loco.**

— ** _¿Qué puedes perder? No es como que vivas allí y te lo vayas a encontrar otra vez..._** —mientras su mejor amigo hablaba, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminaba y el nombre de "Lee Seunghyun" aparecía.

— **Shhh, me está llamando, dios, ¿Qué hago Bae?**

**_—¡Pues contesta, idiota!_ **

Jiyong ni siquiera regreso el insulto, solo tomo el teléfono y respondió nervioso  **—¿sí?**  —dijo en su voz más desinteresada.

**_—¿No respondiste muy rápido?_**  —se burló Youngbae, Jiyong hizo señas con sus manos y dejo la tablet boca abajo, concentrándose en quien respondería del otro lado.

**_—¿Jiyong?_**  —dijo una voz suave del otro lado de la línea.

— **Sí, Seunghyun, ¿cierto?**

— ** _Así es, llamaba solo para preguntar si mi amiga te envió un mensaje o no._**

— **Recibí un par de mensajes, pero no sé si alguno sea suyo.**

— ** _Oh... así que recibes muchos mensajes._**

Jiyong se río nerviosamente — **dije un par**  —contestó juguetón.

— ** _Hmm, quizá alguno sea suyo._**

Dejo la llamada en altavoz, levanto la tablet y comenzó a ver sus mensajes — **eso depende, ¿tiene una foto de ella con muchos globos o ella con otras dos chicas?**

Youngbae continuo en la llamada, comiendo y escuchando con atención todo — ** _tiene una foto conmigo, no debió enviarte mensaje entonces_** —el pelinegro y su mejor amigo se miraron con una media sonrisa, Youngbae rodó los ojos—  ** _supongo que perdió su oportunidad._**

— **Tal vez no estaba tan interesada... si lo hubiera estado pudo llamarme directamente**  —Youngbae abrió más los ojos y sonrió con emoción.

Jiyong mordió su labio luego de decir aquello, y cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta, escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y se acercó a la tablet para que su amigo también escuchara  ** _—¿fui demasiado obvio?_**

Una sincera risa salió del pelinegro — **un poco, no es la primera vez que escuchaba esa línea.**

— ** _Y aun así me diste tu número, interesante._**

— **No hagas que me arrepienta**  —Youngbae llevó una mano a su boca y reprimió lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir.

Un silencio invadió la línea, Jiyong supuso que dejo sorprendido a Seungri con la ligereza de palabras — ** _hay un restaurante muy bueno en el puerto, te veo en la palmera más cercana a los comercios, ¿a las 5 está bien?_**

Jiyong sonrió ampliamente — **te veo a las 5**  —colgó la llamada y enseguida se escucharon aplausos de parte de su mejor amigo—  **me diste valor.**

— ** _Jiyong-ah, no conocía este lado tuyo, el chico sin duda debe gustarte._**

El pelinegro rodó los ojos como respuesta — **ahora tengo que irme antes de que alguien regrese y se quieran pegar conmigo esta tarde, ¿Qué debería ponerme?**

...

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Seunghyun no sabía el porqué, pero se sentía muy nervioso con la cita de más tarde. No era un primerizo, al contrario, muchos lo tachaban de jugador por salir con tantas personas, pero la verdad es que solo eran citas, pocas cosas llegaron lejos, y vaya, eso eran más rumores que nada. Las amistades del pelinegro eran conocidas por ello, así que lo relacionaban de la misma forma, eran personas que vivían demasiado de noche, para el pelinegro eran sus amigos, aunque sus padres siempre opinaran lo contrario.

— **¿Otra vez saldrás?**  —comentó su madre cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras.

Llevaba un pantalón beige y una camisa de mezclilla oscura, medio abierta por el calor de la isla, nada elaborado, pero si algo que lo hiciera ver atractivo, y ese look le gustó desde que miro la camisa en un aparador.

**—¿Compraste ropa?**  —insistió cuando lo siguió hasta la sala de estar, él solo asintió—  **nos mudaremos en solo unas semanas Seunghyun, no puedes añadir más cosas a las maletas.**

— **Dejare cosas aquí, dijiste que harías una venta de garaje.**

**—¿Llegarás esta noche? Tu padre quiere que tu hermano y tú nos ayuden a elegir cosas de la casa.**

— **No estoy seguro** —su madre se puso frente a él, mirándolo con desaprobación—  **tengo los días contados, ya no veré a mis amigos que tanto odian, iré a la mejor universidad de Seúl y viviré como quieren que lo haga. Déjame aferrarme a lo que me queda**  —su madre entendió la sinceridad de sus palabras, la verdad era esa, Seunghyun estaba rindiéndose ante la decisión de sus padres.

Solo tres semanas separaban a Seunghyun de su inevitable inicio en Seúl, comenzaría la universidad y junto con ello se olvidaría de su carrera de DJ, al menos para sus padres, ya que el tiempo que tuviera disponible lo usaría manteniéndose activo en ello. No era que fuera obligado a estudiar algo que no quería, al contrario, estaba contento con tener la oportunidad de estudiar negocios en la mejor escuela del país, era solo que dejar toda una vida en Jeju le pegaba demasiado. Su hermano era más pequeño por unos años, él no tenía tanto que dejar como Seunghyun, quien tenía demasiadas amistades y conocidos en la isla.

Entro primero por el puerto, saludo a un par de vendedores y compró goma de mascar, para que su aliento fuera de menta, se rió de sí mismo por el esfuerzo — **¿a dónde tan arreglado, Ri?**  —le comentó la señora de la tienda de recuerdos.

— **Tengo una cita**  —le confesó con una sonrisa, se acercó a la tienda y fue hasta el mostrador.

La mujer lo acercó y le abrochó un botón de la camisa — **no reveles tanto, y mucha suerte**  —el menor asintió y salió del lugar.

Seunghyun era conocido como Seungri, nombre dado por su padre por cariño y que poco a poco se divulgo entre sus conocidos, así que ya no era raro que lo llamaran así. Sintió sus manos sudar y las movió discretamente, se sentía demasiado nervioso, ya tenía meses sin tener una cita, les había dicho lo contrario a sus amigos, pero la verdad era que el pelinegro era demasiado inocente y torpe cuando las tenía. Le costaba dar el primer paso, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, ya que era abiertamente bisexual, así que la mayoría de veces terminaba besándose con otras personas gracias a su nivel de alcohol, el que sus amigos le proveían discretamente durante las fiestas. Eso era algo que Seunghyun no extrañaría tanto de Jeju.

Llegó a una de las salidas del puerto, miro a muchas personas descansar y disfrutar la vista del mar desde la orilla, el pelinegro siempre decía que ese pequeño puerto era mejor que el pier de Santa Mónica, el que ya conocía y no le parecía la gran cosa. Ese pequeño puerto era más íntimo y no tan lleno de personas como el otro, este fácilmente se encontraba vacío en las madrugadas. 

Se quitó las gafas negras que llevaba y miro hacia las palmeras de la orilla, camino por la arena con cuidado y notó que solo faltaban nueve minutos para las 5, se preguntó brevemente si estaba llegando con mucho tiempo, sin embargo, era tarde para regresar, porque ya estaba de pie a un lado de la última palmera. Dejo sus manos en sus bolsillos y movió sus pies con nervios, miro alrededor un poco preocupado de que alguien lo reconociera y quisiera acercarse, si bien la isla no era pequeña, Seungri era muy bien conocido como el hijo del dueño del hotel más importante en Jeju, como el playboy en potencia y como un chico agradable para la mayoría. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó eliminar dichos pensamientos, no tenía razones para estar tan nervioso, solo era una cita, no era la primera con un chico, y menos con uno que pareciera tan turista. Suspiro y casi se arrepiente de estar en ese lugar, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver esa cabellera negra acercarse, pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor. Una simple camisa blanca, medio abierta, un pantalón ajustado y de mezclilla clara y un par de lentes como los que él mismo tenía puestos hace un momento. Respiro profundamente y evito mirarse nervioso, Jiyong se quitó sus lentes y sacudió un poco su cabello cuando ya se acercaba. Era demasiado apuesto, tanto que Seungri no dudaba que hubiese más personas mirándolo caminar hacia él, no lucía como el típico turista, ni tampoco como el típico chico guapo de la isla. Algo parecía hacerlo único.

— **¿Seunghyun?**

El pelinegro regresó a la realidad y le dio una media sonrisa, una estúpida sonrisa que buscaba convertirse en sonrojo — **¿Jiyong?**  —preguntó divertido.

— **¿A dónde iremos?**

Una hora después ya habían terminado con la comida, Seunghyun lo llevó a su restaurante favorito, donde los meseros le sonrieron y se sorprendieron al ver que no iba solo o con la bola de sus amigos, el chef incluso les envió un postre de cortesía, alegando que era para su dongsaeng preferido. Seunghyun se sonrojo ante la sonrisa y mirada que Jiyong le daba por la atención que ambos recibían, quizá el pelinegro se equivocó al llevarlo allí, donde para todos sería extraño verlo con alguien más a solas, en lo que claramente era una cita.

— **Parece que eres popular.**

— **Soy una persona muy amable con los demás**  —Jiyong mostró su sonrisa de forma más amplia y con más comodidad, lo que relajo un poco más al otro.

— **Se puede ver la forma en que te aprecian, así que confiare en lo que dices.**

— **Ya hablamos mucho sobre comida, pero dime ¿de dónde eres?**

Un mesero trajo dos cafés para ambos y los dejo a solas de nuevo, al fondo del restaurante, donde estaban los ventanales que dejaban la hermosa vista de la playa, Jiyong agregó un poco de azúcar a su café y lo movió con la cuchara, movimiento que hizo que Seunghyun notará lo estéticas que eran sus manos — **soy de Seúl, pero me iré a vivir a Tokio pronto, y es mi primera vez en Jeju. Por tu acento deduzco que eres de aquí, ¿no es así?**

— **Nací en Gwangju, pero a los pocos años nos mudamos aquí temporalmente, luego mi hermano menor llegó y nos quedamos más de lo planeado.**

— **Supongo que tu familia se enamoró del lugar.**

— **Mi padre se enamoró del crecimiento de su hotel, mejor dicho. ¿Y te gusta lo que has visto de la isla?**

Jiyong bufó y miro hacia la playa — **no he visto mucho, más que la playa y los deliciosos jugos de una tienda cerca de donde me estoy quedando.**

**—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?**

— **Poco más de una semana.**

**—¿Y no has ido a la montaña? ¿Al mercado del centro?**  —el pelinegro negó—  **pero si a la zona de bares, ¿ah?**

Jiyong rodó los ojos sonriendo — **mi hermana me hizo salir, realmente no quería venir a Jeju este verano.**

**—¿Eres muy citadino?**

Negó luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de café — **cada verano lo he pasado en Japón, pero mis padres insistieron en Jeju esta vez. Si te soy sincero, he estado evitando salir mucho, mi familia ha estado yendo a conocer todo, pero yo no salgo de casa o de la playa... el bar fue cosa de una vez**  —musito lo último con una sonrisa tímida.

— **Es tarde para ir a la montaña, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mercado del centro?**

**—¿Ahora?**  —Seunghyun levanto los hombros inocentemente, no tenían nada más que hacer y además no estaban tan lejos si tomaban un taxi por allí.

Jiyong asintió y en menos de un segundo su rostro cambio de expresión, volviéndose preocupado y sorprendido — **mierda...**

**—¿Qué pasa?**

— **Mi familia está entrando al restaurante**  —musito mientras levantaba uno de los menús y se cubría—  **cúbrete, alguno de mis primos puede reconocerte.**

El otro así lo hizo, quedando agachado y cubierto en otro menú — **podemos salir por la cocina, veré donde se sentaron**  —Jiyong asintió mordiéndose un labio y continúo agachado. Seunghyun miro que los llevaban al otro extremo del restaurante, donde aún podrían verlos de lejos—  **están lejos, pero tendremos que movernos rápidamente, ¿te vieron con esta ropa?**

— **No los veo desde ayer por la noche.**

— **Camina delante de mí, irás directamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, no te detengas, ¿vale?**  —Jiyong asintió un tanto sonrojado.

Ambos se levantaron y Jiyong de inmediato le dio la espalda a Seunghyun, evitando que vieran su rostro, comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo, el pelinegro se giró levemente para ver a toda su familia sentándose, cuando sintió miradas se adelantó un poco y tomo a Jiyong del hombro, para que los trabajadores comprendieran, un mesero los descubrió con rapidez y los miro sospechoso, estuvo a punto de impedirles pasar, pero dentro otro mesero los recibió — **Seungri, ¿Qué pasa?**

**—¿Podemos salir por la cocina hyung?**  —le pregunto a uno de los chefs que se limpiaba las manos y se acercaba.

Él hombre asintió y los llevo a la salida — **lo dejare a la cuenta de tu padre, Seungri**.

— **Gracias hyung, te debo una.**

— **Me debes muchas**  —dijo riéndose y despidiéndolos.

Caminaron hasta la avenida, donde Seunghyun de inmediato detuvo un taxi y le indicó al otro que se metiera — **no creo que vayan a seguirme, pero gracias por el escape**  —musito el otro mirando hacia el restaurante que dejaban.

— **Al mercado del centro, por favor**  —le indico al chófer **— ¿no pediste permiso para salir?**

Jiyong se rió por el comentario — **no me gustaría que me arruinaran la cita.**

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron conversando sobre más cosas triviales durante el camino al centro, Seunghyun sinceramente estaba disfrutando de lo interesante que era Jiyong, de la forma tan especial en que miraba las cosas. Tal como él lo hacía. Cuando llegaron al mercado, lo miro apreciar la diversidad de colores del lugar, tomo muchas fotografías de cada local, cuando la oscuridad los envolvió, las luces neón se encendían y la noche comenzaba en el centro de la isla. Jiyong compro un par de jugos y continuaron caminando por el lugar, tomando pruebas de postres y de comida callejera, compraron un par de pescados también, disfrutaron de los shows que se presentaban en la explanada, luego se perdieron mirando como un hombre moldeaba caramelo en muchas formas. Sin notarlo por completo, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, Seunghyun se preocupó un poco porque su familia debía estar esperando a que llegará, sin embargo, dejo el teléfono en solo emergencias y continúo caminando y conversando con el otro.

— **Deberíamos sentarnos** —comentó un poco agotado.

Jiyong asintió y lo siguió hasta donde unas grandes escaleras bajaban hacia otra parte del mercado, donde no mucha gente pasaba — **esto es delicioso**  —comento mordiendo los dulces de azúcar que recién había comprado.

— **Te gustan las cosas dulces, ¿verdad?**  —el otro asintió sonriendo, Seunghyun evitó reírse, pero le pareció lo más tierno cuando un poco de azúcar blanco se quedó en una parte de la comisura de su boca, Jiyong lamió sus labios y continúo comiendo, sin percatarse de la mirada que el pelinegro le regalaba.

— **Gracias por traerme, este lugar es muy interesante.**

— **Gracias por hacerme notar cosas nuevas en mi milésima visita al lugar**  —dijo riendo.

— **No puedo creer que nunca notaras ese pequeño local, es el que más me ha gustado**  —movió sus bolsitas llenas de recuerdos como gesto, a lo que Seunghyun sonrió ampliamente.

Escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa y giraron de inmediato al ver niños gritar y mirar hacia el cielo, donde muchas luces de colores iluminaban la noche — **empezó el espectáculo de la playa**  —comentó el pelinegro más acostumbrado a ello. Sin embargo, Jiyong tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, como un niño más del lugar, Seungri mantuvo su mirada en él, en el brillo tan hermoso que reflejaban sus ojos con las luces de la pirotecnia. Su boca estaba semiabierta por la impresión de las siguientes ráfagas, el pelinegro pensó que quizá Jiyong nunca había visto fuegos artificiales antes. Sin darse cuenta, Jiyong bajo la vista y se encontró con él mirándolo tan fijamente, lo que los hizo sonrojarse rápidamente y mirar hacia lados contrarios.

El camino hasta la salida del mercado fue ameno, Jiyong ya no se detuvo a comprar cosas, así que su conversación tomo el mismo rumbo, hablando sobre sus gustos, sus formas de ver la vida y lugares que ya habían conocido fuera de Corea. Cuando llegaron a la avenida, Seunghyun le propuso acercarlo lo más posible a su hogar, puesto que él conocía bien la isla y podría regresar más seguro, Jiyong aceptó al poco tiempo.

— **¿Qué hora es?**  —le preguntó a Seunghyun mientras caminaban por una larga calle.

— **Pasan de las once, ¿te ha llamado tu familia?**

— **No lo sé, apague el móvil luego de que tome las fotografías.**

— **Eres bastante rebelde.**

— **Me lo dice quien tenía que estar en casa hace un rato y está empeñado en llevarme a casa.**

— **Tú eres el turista, es mi deber**  —musito juguetón, a lo que Jiyong se rió ampliamente.

Se detuvo y señalo a lo lejos una de las casas grandes de la subida — **es allí.**

Seunghyun se detuvo junto a él, sin estar seguro de que hacer, la mayoría de las veces él era a quien besaban, y por lo regular no le gustaba ese atrevimiento en la primera cita. Sin embargo, teniendo allí enfrente a Jiyong quien jugaba con sus pies, le comenzaba a dar ideas... — **realmente tuve una gran noche, espero podamos repetir esto**  —aprovecho la facilidad de palabra que podía tener, antes de hacer algo que fuese apresurado.

El otro sonrió — **yo también espero que salgamos de nuevo, no quiero retrasarte más**  —bajo un poco la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—  **yo te llamaré.**

...

Dos días después, Jiyong cumplió su promesa y cuando una vez más la casa estaba vacía, llamó a Seunghyun desde la terraza de la habitación donde se quedaban los chicos. Luego de dos tonos, la otra voz respondió, luego de un par de saludos un tanto incomodo, la conversación fluyó una vez más, entre si los padres de ambos habían dicho algo hasta que travesuras habían cometido de niños. Una serie de temas surgieron conforme el tiempo avanzo, en un punto ambos fueron a beber algo y a seguir hablando, la oreja de Jiyong ya se sentía caliente, así que se giró y lo escuchó del otro lado, en ese breve movimiento pudo ver que la llamada llevaba casi dos horas de duración, se preguntó en qué posición estaba el otro, así que, sin más, le preguntó. Seunghyun le dijo que estaba tumbado en el sofá, Jiyong fue hasta el salón e hizo lo mismo, descansando sus manos y haciendo que el cansancio quedara de lado entre su llamada.

Cuando pasaban de las seis Jiyong tuvo que colgar la llamada, porque Seunghyun le había pedido que al menos saliera a cenar una vez con su familia, así que accedió por amabilidad y porque comenzaba a sentirse excluido. Sus padres lo aceptaron con felicidad, dijeron que lo llevarían a un restaurante muy bueno... solo una hora después, los meseros y trabajadores del dichoso restaurante miraban a Jiyong con una sonrisa y familiaridad. Cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso, al grado de que cuando tenían los menús, él torpemente le dijo a su hermana que pidiera el plato de fideos fríos, ella por supuesto que sospecho, pero poco pregunto con todos los demás compartiendo mesa. Se excusó un momento y fue al servicio, solo para enviarle un mensaje a Seunghyun, diciéndole donde había terminado esa noche.

Al término de la cena, tuvo que fingir que había comido todo eso por primera vez, a lo que su hermana lo miraba fijamente — **¿Cómo conocías el lugar?** —lo cuestiono apenas pisaron fuera del local y todos se distraían.

Jiyong supo por su mirada que era inútil mentirle — **te contaré más tarde**  —le susurro.

Su teléfono se ilumino y un mensaje de Seunghyun apareció, donde le preguntaba cómo iba todo, Jiyong le dijo que estaban mirando el puerto antes de irse. El otro envió un mensaje de inmediato, preguntándole si podía quedarse allí un rato más, para que se encontraran un par de horas, Jiyong miro a su hermana, pensando en que bien podría ayudarle a escaparse un rato, así que, sin dudarlo más, le dijo que lo veía en la misma palmera a las diez en punto.

Pedirle el favor a su hermana fue lo más complicado, ya que ella se aferró a quedarse al menos para ver quien esperaría a su hermano menor, Jiyong le dijo que en cuanto lo viera acompañado ella tenía que irse a casa u otro lado, pero que no la quería volver a ver hasta más tarde. Dami por supuesto que se emocionó demasiado, ella también sabía lo inocente y "virgen" que podía ser, así que le animo la segunda cita y sirvió de chaperona con sus padres. El pelinegro se sintió nervioso por el look que tenía, llevaba una camisa rosa y un short negro, esa noche no quiso esforzarse porque solo irían a cenar... debió de haberlo pensado mejor — **te ves bien, deja de mirarte tanto.**

— **Es el short, es demasiado informal.**

— **Estas en la playa, no exageres.**

A solo cinco minutos Jiyong comenzó a decirle a su hermana que tenía que irse, la miro de pie en la orilla y él camino hasta la palmera ya conocida, se sintió nervioso por Seunghyun que no tardaba en llegar y por su hermana mirando de lejos. Toco levemente sus mejillas para asegurarse de que no estaba tan sonrojado como creía, suspiro y ahogo una risa por lo estúpido que se sentía. Pateó un par de piedras y levanto la vista de nuevo, hacia el frente y no hacia donde Dami debía continuar — **Jiyong**  —escuchó desde atrás.

Se dio la vuelta sorprendido y se encontró con el pelinegro mostrando una gran sonrisa — **Seunghyun.**

— **¿Quieres caminar un poco?**  —Jiyong asintió de inmediato, se enfocó tanto en él, que se olvidó de su hermana. Seunghyun llevaba una camisa azul claro y un pantalón negro, el que estaba doblado de los pies, quizá por el calor—  **estaba por el centro y te traje esto**  —dijo entregándole una bolsita con aquellos dulces de azúcar blanco que tanto le habían gustado.

— **Muchas gracias, estaba pensando en ir mañana por más, pero me has traído suficientes**  —agradeció sinceramente feliz con la bolsa de dulces.

— **Vamos a la orilla, tengo ganas de sentarme.**

Caminaron juntos hasta la orilla del mar y se sentaron lejos de las olas, para evitar mojarse — **¿tuviste un día pesado?**

El pelinegro asintió — **demasiadas diligencias.**

— **¿Tus padres se molestaron mucho por lo de la vez pasada? Debiste haber llegado tarde.**

— **Si lo hicieron no lo sé, no pueden decirme nada.**

— **Y el rebelde soy yo...**  —Seunghyun se rió de una forma muy adorable para Jiyong.

— **Hay un asunto de por medio, y de cierta forma entienden mi forma de actuar estos días.**

— **Quiero una relación así.**

**—Créeme, no la querrías.**

Ese tema se terminó en ese momento, una vez más hablaron sobre otras cosas, incluyendo sus preferencias en la escuela, como se llevaban con sus compañeros, y las asignaturas que mejor se les daban. Ambos estaban a punto de ingresar a la universidad, Jiyong mencionó directamente que iría a Japón, por la carrera de producción musical. Seunghyun estudiaría negocios, algo que Jiyong encontró interesante, ya que lo había conocido como DJ — **debería comer esto de forma más lenta, pero siento que, si alguien los encuentra en casa, me quedaré sin ninguno**  —comentó sosteniendo un último trozo de la pieza que acababa de comer.

— **Podemos ir por más después, de hecho, hay una zona donde venden muchos dulces artesanales, sería interesante ir.**

Un brillo seguro lleno los ojos del pelinegro, ya que Seunghyun sonrió contento — **es la primera vez que he visto vacía esa parte** —señalo la orilla del puerto—  **se parece al pier de Santa Mónica.**

— **Pero este es más especial.**

**—¿Por qué?**  —el otro miro su reloj y luego hacia el mar, comenzó a levantarse y le indico que caminaran hasta allá. Llegaron en solo unos minutos, realmente no había muchas personas, solo parejas caminando por la arena, alejados de esa orilla, cosa que volvía el momento muy íntimo, apenas se detuvieron Jiyong pudo ver la razón.

La luna dejaba un reflejo a lo largo del mar, dando una hermosa luz a la noche y siendo una vista perfecta para el lugar — **hay demasiadas luces en Santa Mónica, aquí aprecias más a la naturaleza.**

Jiyong sonrió contento de poder ver eso, sintió la mirada intensa de Seunghyun, como en la cita pasada, cuando él estaba viendo al cielo, una vez más sus mejillas se calentaban prontamente, haciendo que esta vez, su estómago se inquietara más. Sin mayor opción, se giró a ver al pelinegro, provocándole una sonrisa amplia, Jiyong estuvo a punto de preguntar de que se reía, sin embargo... los labios de Seunghyun ya tocaban los suyos. La presión fue suave, como si solo estuviese tentando el terreno, Jiyong comprendió, así que acercó su cuerpo levemente y ladeo su rostro, sintió que él dejo descansar una mano en su cintura y el simple roce por encima de la ropa lo tenía casi jadeando, los labios de Seunghyun se movieron más y el beso tomo un nivel más lento y experimental, donde cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de probar el sabor del otro. Cuando las emociones fueron demasiadas, Jiyong fue quien se alejó, dando un abrupto paso atrás, Seunghyun de inmediato lo malentendió — **lo siento, yo no quería asustarte... no te llamé por eso, de verdad.**

Jiyong negó sintiéndose apenado — **lo sé, es solo que... nada, nada, está bien. Solo me sorprendiste un poco.**

— **Lo siento... pero el azúcar en tus labios me volvía loco**  —se rió un poco y llevo una mano a su boca, sintiéndose más apenado todavía, Seunghyun solo le sonrió de vuelta ante el gesto.

...

La tercera cita fue igual de divertida, en esa ocasión fueron a un acuario y a un par de museos, Seunghyun le insistió en que sería su guía por al menos el tiempo que estuviera allí. Su familia siguió saliendo a otras partes mientras él conocía los mejores sitios de Jeju, gracias a su guía especial. Al final Seunghyun lo llevó hasta el puerto, donde vería a su familia en un rato, se detuvieron en la avenida, donde no los pudieran ver, en esa ocasión, Jiyong fue quien se atrevió a besarlo de nuevo, demostrándole que el deseo era mutuo. Un beso menos torpe y más atrevido, lo que les hizo dar un paso más grande en su inesperada relación.

La cuarta cita fue bastante parecida, salvo que la visita fue a unas ruinas del lugar, Seunghyun fue lo más divertido, le hizo comer helados de sabores raros y caminar por calles llenas de personas. Donde inesperadamente lo tomo de la mano por unos minutos, cuando todo estaba oscuro y sus rostros poco se podían ver, ocultando el sonrojo en ambos.

La quinta, sexta, séptima... y octava cita, fueron en diversos lugares, desde el mercado una vez más hasta los campos de flores y la montaña tan alta. Durante la última cita fue que ciertos temas se dejaron de tocar, las menciones de fechas desaparecieron, el tiempo que les quedaba era poco, y ninguno quería mencionarlo. Ninguno quería aceptar que aquello debía terminar, que el sueño de una noche de verano si tenía un final, y que por supuesto, no sería bueno.

A solo seis días del vuelo de vuelta a Seúl, Jiyong recibió una llamada a mitad de la noche, de Seunghyun, quien le pedía verse en el puerto, en la orilla a las 12 de la noche. El pelinegro le rogó a su hermana que lo cubriera, así podría salirse sin problemas, lo lograron un poco tarde, cuando Jiyong salió de casa ya pasaban de las doce, llamó al otro y le dijo que ya iba en camino. A pesar del mal presentimiento, Jiyong continúo corriendo hasta encontrarlo, a pesar de haber escuchado las advertencias de su hermana y amigos, él iría a verlo, él continúo mirándolo. A pesar de saber el maldito significado de las mariposas en su estómago y del sonrojo que le dejaba sentir como Seunghyun sostenía su mano mientras jugaban en la orilla de mar, a pesar de todo ello, Jiyong corría hacia él. Porque siendo un romántico incurable, creía que él y Seunghyun estaban hechos para amar.

— **Creí que no llegabas**  —le dijo el menor con una media sonrisa, una expresión que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Jiyong quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que no lo dijera, lo que fuera que tenía que decir, que solo no contara el tiempo que quedaba, que lo detuviera si era posible... — **me costó salir a escondidas.**

— **Perdón por meterte en problemas, es solo que no podía quedarme tranquilo... iba a decírtelo mañana, pero es demasiado importante.**

— **Entonces no lo digas.**

— **Tengo que, Jiyong**  —el mayor bajo el rostro un momento, no quería mirarlo, no quería escuchar... sintió la suave mano del pelinegro tocar su barbilla, levanto su rostro levemente y le dio un beso lento, se alejó y luego lo abrazo fuertemente, rompiéndolo un poco más—  **me iré en dos días, te dije que estaba pasando por mucho y mucho significa una gran mudanza. Mis padres quieren instalarse antes de que comiencen mis días previos en la universidad y acoplar a mi hermano en el ambiente de la ciudad.**

**—¿A dónde iras? Creí que estudiarías aquí en una universidad de aquí...**

— **Fui aceptado en la Universidad de Seúl.**

Jiyong juró que en ese momento todo brillaba, se separó del menor y lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que Seunghyun comprendía de otra forma, lo abrazo de vuelta y agradeció mil veces el no haber dejado de salir con él, agradeció el haber ignorado a todos y haber corrido a esas horas de la noche.

No le gustaba delirar tanto cuando se trataba del amor, ya que los chicos siempre le decían que las caídas eran duras, y que era mejor que se mantuviera en la realidad... sin embargo, ¿Cómo llamaba a lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Acaso había otra palabra que no fuera destino?


End file.
